


Alive

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 13, Wincest - Freeform, coda 13x21
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Dean ha visto a Sam morir, una vez más. Y no importa que luego haya aparecido vivo, y seguido por Luficer, en el campamento. Necesita sentirlo vivo.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> No sé ni qué ha salido aquí: esto es compulsión pura y dura. Este final de temporada me va a matar de un disgusto. Con tantas cosas reflotando desde el pasado, tengo ganas de escribir un poco de cada episodio para darles algo de solaz wincestista a los chicos xD
> 
> Advertencia: coda del 13x21 Beat the Devil, ya lo dice arriba. Si os gustan los spoilers, adelante (y espero que lo disfrutéis); si no, ¡huíd! (y volved cuando lo hayáis visto).

* * *

 

 

**Alive**

  
  
  
Fuera es todo muerte y destrucción. Colores marchitos, un mundo agonizante, gente sin esperanza. Es el puto Apocalipsis. Todo el mundo se mueve como si fueran robots, con propósitos absurdos, con misiones suicidas. Mamá, Jack, el Bobby de este mundo… todos creen que pueden ganar.

Pero dentro de esas cuatro paredes de madera destartalada, Dean ya ha ganado. Entre esas paredes desamparadas todo es calor y todo palpita, lleno de vida, y ellos encuentran su cobijo en otro tipo de desesperación. Mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos fuera, Dean siente a su hermano vivo contra su pecho, la piel ardiendo contra la suya, la ropa desarreglada, sus labios asustados buscándose en mitad del fin del mundo. Se tocan con manos frenéticas, «te has muerto. Te has muerto frente a mis jodidos ojos, Sam» mientras se muerden, porque no son besos, es necesidad descarnada. No tiene ni una sola herida, sólo sangre reseca en el cuello que él roza con la boca y aspira, como un loco, y eso le asusta. Ha visto cómo le destrozaban el cuello a mordiscos. «Dean...», suena a dolor como en el Infierno; suena a una despedida deseada, no producida, algo que aún late en el fondo con la necesidad de ser dicho pero que ya no tiene razón de ser. Todo tan rápido. «Te has muerto, joder».  _ Ya nada importaba, Sam.  _ «No estoy muerto». Traga con fuerza, Dean lo siente en su piel. «No sabes lo que...». «Me da igual. Me da igual lo que hayas tenido que hacer».  _ Lo habría hecho yo mismo, Sam. Lo habría hecho yo. _ Le mira, le mira con fuerza, como si quisiera entrar en esa cabezota suya, y Sam colisiona contra él, bocas, cuerpos, como si fueran dos huracanes fusionándose en uno.

Son rápidos. Bobby ha enviado a Sam a por municiones a esa especie de barracón que se cae a pedazos y Dean lo ha seguido, así que las probabilidades de que alguien esté a punto de atravesar la puerta (Bobby, su madre…) son exageradamente altas. Estaba saliendo en busca de su cuerpo con doscientas ideas dementes en su cabeza cuando lo ha visto aparecer, como si fuera un puto fantasma. Seguido de Lucifer. Joder. A Dean le han flaqueado las rodillas y no se ha ido al suelo de milagro. Puede imaginarse qué es lo que ha pasado, aunque no sabe lo que el Diablo le ha pedido a cambio.

Pero no importa, en realidad.

Sam está latiendo contra él, vivo y comiéndole la boca como si quisiera absorberle. No pueden parar de tocarse. Dean necesita más, mucho más. Necesita horas, días de tocar a Sam, de dejarlo entrar y entrar en él, de ser uno, para convencerse. Para tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, si no pueden follar durante horas, por ahora se conforma con esto. «Te has muerto». «Estoy vivo. Estoy vivo, estoy vivo...». Respiran como caballos a la carrera, los dos temblando, sucios, cansados. Sam está duro, vivo, como él. Y los dos lo quieren, pero ahora no, ahora no…

_ Mierda _ .

Sam le coge, le rodea con fuerza por dentro de los pantalones, aprieta y mueve la mano con dureza. Su otra mano baja un instante para pegar un tirón del cinturón y la bragueta para darse espacio, y luego vuelve a la cadera, a la nuca. Dean le imita y nota el mordisco de Sam en el cuello cuando sus dos pollas se tocan. Vivos. No tardan. Dean es el primero, pero Sam le sigue de cerca, escondiéndose contra su clavícula; y nota los pulsos calientes, no sabe de quién, contra la piel de su estómago que está pegado al de Sam. Se mueven contra el otro hechos un desastre pringoso de manos y piel y sexo y semen hasta que ya no queda nada en ellos.

Todo lo que importa es que siente el corazón de Sam latiendo rápido y con fuerza contra sus costillas, justo contra el suyo.

Y no han terminado —ni siquiera han empezado—.

Dean ni siquiera ha empezado a convencerse de que Sam sigue a su lado. 


End file.
